Les grands moyens
by Vemaria
Summary: Luffy a faim mais Sanji veut le servir en même temps que les autres ce qui ne plaît pas forcément au capitaine du Sunny. Luffy décide alors de tester une nouvelle technique susceptible de faire craquer le blond. [One-Shot]


Luffy était très gourmand. Il mangeait souvent sans vraiment avoir faim. Et ça agaçait beaucoup le cuisinier de l'équipage. Quand il cuisinait il avait sans cesse son cadet dans les pieds.

Aujourd'hui encore Luffy avait faim. Cette journée était particulièrement ennuyeuse et pour combler ce vide, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille mangeait. Il ne cherchait pas à déguster et apprécier, il mangeait tout ce qui était susceptible d'être comestible quoi que des fois il lui arrive de manger des choses sans aucun goût apparent.

Cette capacité a manger autant étonnait toujours autant les habitants du Sunny.

Luffy avait donc faim, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine qui était accaparée par le blond. Il y entra avec un grand fracas ce qui pourtant, ne fit pas bouger le cuistot pervers d'un poil.

« SANJI J'AI FAIM ! Il courrait vers le blond en espérant que celui ci lui donne de la nourriture

 **-Je t'entend espèce d'abruti pas la peine d'hurler !** Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, le blond aux sourcils vrillés lui assena un magnifique coup de pied en plein dans la face, **Je n'ai pas terminé et puis, je servirai Nami Chérie et Robin d'amour en premières.**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est moi le capitaine ! Et puis regardes, il y a déjà de la viande de cuite la bas !** Il montra du doigt un plateau remplit de gigot posté à l'opposé de ce dernier avec un filet de bave coulant sur le sol.

 **-Je n'en ai que faire de tes râles. Je servirai quand j'aurai tout terminé. »**

Tandis que le dragueur de service continuait de cuisiner, Luffy était désespéré, comme au bord de la mort. Luffy réfléchissait. Oui, ça lui arrivait, mais que très rarement, 2 fois dans sa vie. Il était en pleine recherche active de ce qui pourrait faire craquer le cuistot afin que ce dernier lui donne a mangé. Car ne l'oublions pas, son but est de manger. Il cherchait désespérément, il sortit de la cuisine et fit un tour dans le luisant Sunny. Il regardait chacun de ses membres et son regard se posa sur une Nami allongée sur un transat en pleine séance de bronzette et la il tiqua. Sanji tournait toujours autour de la jeune femme mais le chapeau de paille n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il la regardait de plus prés et se rappela instantanément que Sanji regardait toujours un peu plus bas, sa poitrine. Il l'observa longuement pour enfin trouver la solution miracle. Le jeune brun savait que maintenant, le fumeur de l'équipage ne lui résistera plus (Et qu'il pourra enfin manger) !

Luffy se dirigea à grande enjambée dans la cuisine où il y retrouva le fils adoptif de Zeff dans ses mêmes occupations, c'est-à-dire concocter de bon petits plats pour sa Nami chérie et sa Robin d'amour. Le petit-fils de Garp se concentra un instant pour au final attirer bruyamment l'attention du blond :

 **« Sanji ! Regardes ! J'ai une nouvelle technique rien que pour toi !** S'était exclamé le jeune garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence avec un grand sourire

 **-Quoi encore ? Si c'est pour me demander enco- »**

Le grand blond s'était tut en voyant son capitaine mordre son pouce comme s'il s'apprêtait à utiliser le Gear Third. Sanji commençait à vraiment se demander si Luffy allait vraiment l'attaquer ou c'était une simple blague. Il ferma tout d'abord les yeux afin de se préparer à recevoir le coup mais il ne vînt jamais. Il entreprit d'abord d'ouvrir les yeux. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un jolie « O ». Luffy venait non pas de gonfler tout son corps afin de se transformer, mais il venait de gonfler seulement son torse, enfin, à présent on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire que c'était un torse que possédait Luffy. Sanji avait sous ses yeux une énorme poitrine de... femme. Oui, Luffy avait vraiment fait ça. Saignement nasale dans 3... 2... 1... Et là, un magnifique jet de sang vînt peindre les murs de la cuisine. Sanji venait de littéralement perdre connaissance en lâchant un dernier cri, ou un râle de plaisir.

Tout l'équipage avait entendu ce cris d'agoni, ils se dirigèrent donc tous dans la cuisine avec la jolie rousse en tête. Et la surprise totale pour les membres qui venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine, nouvelle peinture rouge totalement horrible, un Sanji au bord de la mort et un Luffy debout et fier avec une jolie poitrine. Nami comprit bien vite la situation et ne se dérangea pas pour frapper le fautif, d'une force comparable à celle de Kaido dit-on.

Chopper paniquait en quémandant un docteur de suite. Ussop aussi paniquait mais il essayait de rester fier, j'ai bien dit essayait hein. Brook demandait à Luffy si de ce fait ce dernier pouvait lui montrer sa culotte, enfin si il en a une. Zoro se dirigea vers le frigo afin de se prendre une petite bière et partir tout en marchant sur le blond. Robin rigolait en disant qu'il ne pourraient plus manger avant un bout de temps et que donc en résumé ils allaient tous mourir de faim. Franky avait la larme à l'œil, allez savoir pourquoi... Luffy était lui aussi à terre, Nami l'avait frappé fort et d'ailleurs celle-ci gueulait sur tout le monde et frappait aussi Luffy de temps en temps.

Le plan de Luffy avait échoué. Sanji s'était au final réveillé 3 jours plus tard. Il avait quand même put voler 2, 3 petits trucs à manger. Il n'utilisa plus jamais cette technique.


End file.
